In a restorative dental material, inorganic materials, and composites of inorganic-organic composite materials are used in many cases, a representative of which is a dental porcelain (main component is silicon dioxide), an alumina core, a zirconia core, and a composite. The composite is obtained by mixing an inorganic powder and a resin into a paste. Alternatively, metal materials are also used.
Previously, in adhesion of them, there was a trial to improve adhesion of a surface using a silane coupling agent, and a trial to improve adhesion of a surface using an acidic monomer. The silane coupling agent is known to improve adhesion to a material containing silicon dioxide as a main component, and the acidic monomer is known to improve adhesion to a material containing alumina and zirconia as a main component.
However, since in the dental restorative material, silica-based, alumina-based, zirconia-based and metal-based materials are used as described above, it is necessary to select an adhesive, and perform coating in conformity with an adherend.
In recent years, in order to overcome these problems, an adhesive containing both of a silane coupling agent and an acidic monomer has been sold. However, usually, since the silane coupling agent and the acidic monomer can not be preserved in the same solvent for a long period of time, two kinds of materials must be used by mixing them immediately before use.
A material which can be used regardless of a kind of an adherend, and does not need a labor such as mixing before use, has been sought.
JP-A No. 63-51308 and JP-A No. 7-277913 disclose a dental adhesive composition for adhering a dental porcelain containing silicon dioxide, and a dental restorative material such as a dental resin, a dental alloy and the like by combining a silane coupling agent and a phosphoric acid ester monomer.
However, it is difficult that the silane coupling agent and the acidic monomer coexist, and they must be mixed before use.
In addition, JP-A No. 9-137129 discloses a dental adhesive composition obtained from a coating material consisting of a coating solution containing a silane coupling agent and an acidic compound such as organic carboxylic acid and the like, and a polymerizable monomer which is coated on coating surface of the coating solution and is polymerized in the presence of a polymerization catalyst, but since this dental adhesive composition has little adhesion to aluminum oxide and zirconium oxide, it is necessary to select an adherend.
JP-A No. 2006-45179 discloses a dental adhesive composition for adhering a dental material consisting of an inorganic compound, or an organic composite containing an inorganic compound, and a dental adhesive composition having adhesion to aluminum oxide and zirconium oxide is proposed.
However, a silane coupling agent is deteriorated by a phosphonic acid group-containing (meth)acrylate-based monomer, and it is difficult to stably exhibit the adhering effect for a long period of time. And, it is difficult that the silane coupling agent and the acidic monomer coexist, and they must be mixed before use.
JP-A No. 2006-45094 describes a two-component mixed type primer composition for improving adhesiveness by pre-treating a surface to be adhered of a prosthesis consisting of a cured dental composite material before application of the adhering material upon adhesion of a cured product of a dental composite material and a dental material. However, this adhesive has no adhesion to a porcelain, and has a primer composition such that two components must be mixed before adhesion.
JP-A No. 2000-248201 discloses a composition which exhibits sufficient adhesion to any of a base metal alloy, a noble alloy, and a ceramics, but when a silane coupling agent and an acidic group-containing polymerizable polymer are used as a single-component composition, a serious defect arises regarding can-stability of the single-component composition.
JP-A No. 2002-265312 discloses the technique of composition which exhibits sufficient adhesion to any of a tooth substance, a base metal alloy, a noble metal alloy, and a ceramics, but when a silane coupling agent and an acidic group-containing polymerizable monomer are used as a single-component composition, a serious defect arises regarding can-stability of the single-component composition.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A No. 63-51308    Patent Publication 2: JP-A No. 7-277913    Patent Publication 3: JP-A No. 9-137129    Patent Publication 4: JP-A No. 2006-45179    Patent Publication 5: JP-A No. 2006-45094    Patent Publication 6: JP-A No. 2000-248201    Patent Publication 7: JP-A No. 2000-265312